


Oblivion

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: L'amore non ha fine [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence- Season 05, Introspection, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Ecco la quarta OS della mia raccolta "L'amore non ha fine" ispirata alla quinta stagione della serie TV "Vikings".Gli eserciti uniti dei Sassoni e dei vichinghi hanno respinto gli invasori di Harald, ma la Regina Judith accusa Aethelred di aver cospirato contro il fratello Alfred. Aethelred, però, non si fa intimidire e, con l'appoggio dello stesso Alfred, sbugiarda la madre e se ne va tutto fiero assieme a Hvitserk. Mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere questa OS e spero che possa piacervi!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV "Vikings".
Relationships: Hvitserk/Aethelred
Series: L'amore non ha fine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941268
Kudos: 1





	Oblivion

**Oblivion**

_Sweet oblivion_

_You heal my scars away  
You show me the right way  
To reach the true happiness  
Neverending  
I can't wait anymore  
To flow with your sweet notes  
To lose myself deep into  
Your perfection…_

_(“Oblivion” – Temperance)_

La battaglia contro gli invasori di Re Harald si era conclusa con la vittoria dell’esercito sassone unito ai vichinghi di Bjorn. C’erano state delle perdite, tra cui quella del vescovo Heahmund che, finalmente, aveva dato un senso alla sua esistenza morendo da valoroso, ma ora il Wessex era al sicuro e l’alleanza tra Sassoni e vichinghi si era consolidata.

Aethelred aveva partecipato al combattimento, confuso tra i soldati e, ad un certo punto, era accaduto proprio ciò che lui temeva: Alfred era stato atterrato da un avversario e sarebbe morto se lui, intervenendo tempestivamente, non lo avesse trapassato. Il Re era rimasto stupito vedendo il fratello, non sapeva che avrebbe lottato al loro fianco ma Aethelred non gli aveva dato il tempo di dire niente, lo aveva aiutato a rialzarsi e poi, mandando al diavolo la sua copertura, aveva gridato a gran voce per incoraggiare i suoi uomini.

“Il Re vive! Lunga vita al Re!”

Questo aveva infuso nuovo vigore ed energia nei Sassoni, che si erano impegnati ancora di più per avere la meglio sugli invasori, costringendoli alla ritirata. Del resto, Aethelred non correva più alcun rischio immediato poiché il suo nemico, Heahmund, era appunto morto sul campo di battaglia, combattendo da eroe, questo almeno glielo possiamo riconoscere.

Tuttavia il veleno che il vescovo aveva sparso in vita era ormai riuscito a sobillare la Regina Judith, anche per via del fatto che i congiurati che lei aveva fatto catturare e torturare avevano detto, mentendo, che proprio Aethelred era stato il capo e il mandante della loro cospirazione. Chissà, forse speravano di _salvarsi il culo_ in questo modo… ma si sbagliavano di grosso perché la Regina li avrebbe fatti comunque impiccare senza batter ciglio!

Quella sera Re Alfred aveva dato una grande festa per celebrare la vittoria sull’esercito invasore e vi aveva ovviamente invitato anche Bjorn, Lagertha e gli altri alleati. Aethelred ne aveva approfittato per tornare alla reggia e rivedere il fratello, confuso fra i Norreni. La Regina Judith non si era accorta di lui e Aethelred, chiaramente, non aveva fatto un bel niente per farsi riconoscere.

Ad un certo punto dei festeggiamenti, però, Judith prese in disparte Alfred e lo condusse in una stanza adiacente al salone dei banchetti. La Regina madre appariva molto turbata e proibì anche alla giovane moglie di Alfred, Elsewith, di assistere al colloquio.

“Alfred, figlio mio, devo darti una notizia che ti sconvolgerà e ti spezzerà il cuore, ma dovrai essere forte e affrontarla da vero sovrano” disse la donna. “Spesso è necessario fare cose terribili per rimanere al potere…”

L’introduzione era abbastanza teatrale da attirare la curiosità e la preoccupazione del giovane Re, quindi Judith raccontò al figlio che aveva scoperto i nomi di coloro che cospiravano per attentare alla sua vita e che li aveva fatti torturare per conoscere tutti i dettagli. Ebbene, i cospiratori avevano affermato che era stato Aethelred il capo e il mandante della congiura, così come aveva già preannunciato Heahmund.

A quelle parole Alfred trasalì e divenne pallidissimo, ma si riprese ben presto, ricordando ciò che era accaduto quella mattina stessa e che nessun altro sapeva se non lui e lo stesso Aethelred. Ricordò che il fratello gli aveva salvato la vita, trafiggendo l’uomo che stava per ucciderlo. Ricordò che Aethelred non aveva esitato un secondo e che, poi, lo aveva aiutato a rialzarsi e aveva incoraggiato i soldati con parole che lo avevano emozionato profondamente.

_Il Re vive! Lunga vita al Re!_

“E tu hai creduto alle parole di quegli uomini, di coloro che hanno cospirato contro di me, madre?” reagì quindi, con un lampo di rabbia negli occhi. “Hai creduto a degli assassini che direbbero qualsiasi cosa nella speranza di sfuggire all’impiccagione?”

“Non lasciare che il tuo grande affetto per Aethelred ti accechi, figlio mio. So che ami tuo fratello, ma devi comprendere che…”

“No, sei tu che devi comprendere una cosa molto importante, madre” replicò Alfred, gelido. La spietatezza di Judith lo disgustava profondamente. Aveva sempre saputo di essere il preferito della madre, sapeva anche che era per questo se adesso sedeva lui sul trono al posto del primogenito e legittimo erede Aethelred… ma non avrebbe mai pensato che la donna sarebbe giunta a tanto.

“Sappi che io sarei morto questa mattina, in battaglia, se non fosse stato per Aethelred. Sarei stato trafitto da uno degli uomini di Harald ed è stato mio fratello a salvarmi la vita.”

“Ma non capisci, Alfred? Sicuramente lo avrà fatto solo per conquistare la tua fiducia e poi…” insisté Judith, ma il Re la interruppe di nuovo, sempre più in collera con lei.

“Stai dicendo delle assurdità, madre. Aethelred non ha alcun bisogno di conquistare la mia fiducia perché l’ha sempre avuta. E se veramente avesse cospirato per uccidermi, quale occasione migliore di questa mattina? Gli sarebbe bastato fingere di non vedermi e lasciare che il norreno mi trafiggesse. Chi mai avrebbe sospettato di lui? In mezzo alla mischia, nella confusione del combattimento, tra urla e sangue… Io sarei morto e Aethelred sarebbe diventato Re. Sarebbe stato sufficiente che lui si voltasse dall’altra parte per avere il trono a portata di mano senza sporcarsi le mani del mio sangue, ma lui _mi ha salvato la vita_! E tu osi, adesso, qui, davanti a me, accusarlo di cospirazione per le parole di nobili corrotti e menzogneri?” replicò Alfred, scandendo bene ogni parola.

Ma un’altra voce si levò improvvisa, facendo trasalire madre e figlio.

“Io non farei mai del male a mio fratello e trovo vergognoso che tu, madre, possa anche solo pensarlo.”

La voce di Aethelred, una voce ferma e decisa, fredda e pungente come mai era stata prima.

Il giovane Principe aveva seguito, non visto, la madre e il fratello rimanendo nascosto dietro un tendaggio per ascoltare il loro colloquio e adesso, oltraggiato e ferito, aveva deciso di rivelarsi.

Judith restò impietrita. Non aveva idea che Aethelred fosse nella reggia e tanto meno che avesse udito la discussione tra lei e Alfred. Erano giorni che non lo rivedeva e adesso se lo ritrovava di fronte e… ed era così diverso, quasi non lo riconosceva.

Il tempo trascorso con i vichinghi (e forse anche le nuove esperienze vissute con Hvitserk…) parevano averlo trasformato in un altro: adesso teneva i capelli legati dietro la testa in un codino stretto, un’acconciatura scelta più per praticità che per altro, ma anche questo contribuiva a farlo sembrare un _barbaro_ piuttosto che il Principe devoto e remissivo che sua madre conosceva.

“Hai preferito credere a quei nobili infami e senza scrupoli piuttosto che a tuo figlio, al tuo primogenito” riprese Aethelred, rivolgendosi alla madre in tono tagliente, “ma non dovrei stupirmi di questo perché tu non mi hai mai amato, non come una madre dovrebbe amare un figlio. E quel che è peggio è il motivo per cui non mi hai mai amato: perché io sono il figlio di mio padre, di Re Aethelwulf, di un marito che hai odiato e disprezzato, che hai tradito per anni prima con quel monaco e poi addirittura con _tuo suocero_. E adesso saresti pronta a farmi uccidere, o magari a uccidermi tu stessa, prestando fede alle parole di un gruppo di cospiratori!”

Judith era impallidita e tremava. Era come se il fantasma di suo marito fosse tornato per rinfacciarle tutti i suoi peccati. E poi… da quando Aethelred era così sicuro di sé, così deciso e forte? Quel suo nuovo spirito risplendeva nei suoi occhi, si sentiva nella sua voce e si percepiva in ogni suo gesto e atteggiamento.

“Io non avrei mai voluto farti del male ma, come ho detto anche ad Alfred, per rimanere al potere a volte si devono fare scelte terribili” cercò di giustificarsi la donna, “e non è vero che non ti ho mai amato, Aethelred. Sei mio figlio, sei il mio primogenito. Mi si sarebbe spezzato il cuore ma sì, è vero, avrei dovuto ucciderti per proteggere Alfred. Non è atroce che una madre debba scegliere tra i suoi figli? Eppure, finché tu fossi stato in vita, avresti rappresentato un pericolo per tuo fratello... i nobili o la Chiesa avrebbero potuto tramare ancora contro Alfred per incoronare te…”

Uno sorrisetto storto si disegnò sulle labbra di Aethelred.

“Benissimo, allora sarai lieta di sapere che non rappresenterò mai più un pericolo per la corona di Alfred” ribatté, caustico. “I vichinghi che ci hanno aiutato a difendere le nostre terre hanno bisogno del mio appoggio per riconquistare la loro città, Kattegat. Perciò quando partiranno io andrò con loro. Non sarò più una minaccia e, tanto per essere chiari, _non voglio_ essere il Re del Wessex, non è quella la mia strada.”

“Non vuoi essere Re?” balbettò Judith, ora completamente confusa. “Ma io credevo… quando ti ordinai di rinunciare alla corona, mesi fa, eri offeso e non volevi farlo.”

“Ho imparato molto da allora” ribatté Aethelred. “Ho imparato che avevi ragione, che Alfred sarà un Re molto migliore di me. Ma ho anche imparato che questa reggia non è il mio posto, che questa non è mai stata la mia vera casa. Sia io sia mio padre siamo stati trattati ingiustamente da te e da Re Ecbert prima di te. Per lui non eravamo mai abbastanza, per quanto ci sforzassimo. Mi sono sempre sentito sbagliato, inadeguato… ma adesso non più. Adesso so chi sono e sono fiero di esserlo. Sono un guerriero, sono libero e nessuno potrà più dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare.”

Un lampo passò negli occhi della Regina madre.

“Ah, sei libero? Te le hanno insegnate i tuoi nuovi amici vichinghi queste cose? Magari non sei nemmeno più cristiano, eh? Ti hanno convertito ai loro idoli?” lo accusò.

“La mia fede non è mai stata in discussione e mai lo sarà” rispose Aethelred, reciso. “Anzi, avrei rischiato di perderla se fossi rimasto in questa reggia, in mezzo a gente ipocrita che loda Dio con le labbra ma si comporta in modo opposto ai Suoi insegnamenti. Solo Alfred riesce a dimostrare con i fatti la fede che professa ed è proprio per questo che sarà un grande Re, il più grande che il Wessex e l’Inghilterra abbiano mai conosciuto. Alfred ha capito per primo che la cosa giusta da fare era unire il nostro popolo a quello dei vichinghi, accoglierli invece di combatterli, e adesso l’ho compreso anch’io.”

E, a dirla tutta, proprio nell’aspetto e nei modi decisi e sicuri di questo nuovo Aethelred sembrava essersi già compiuta la commistione tra Sassoni e Norreni. Quell’unione che lo stesso Ragnar Lothbrok aveva desiderato nei suoi ultimi anni di vita…

“Alfred, ti ringrazio per aver sempre creduto in me” disse poi il Principe al fratello.

“Non avrei mai potuto credere alle calunnie dei cospiratori” rispose Alfred, commosso. “Io ti voglio bene, fratello, e vorrei tanto che potessi restare per consigliarmi nel governo del Regno.”

Aethelred sorrise.

“Non ne hai bisogno, sei perfettamente in grado di farlo da solo. E, comunque, non sarai solo. Abbi fiducia nella tua sposa, Elsewith. Lei sarà il tuo appoggio e ti aiuterà nei momenti difficili” disse. “Ma non temere, non mi perderai per sempre. Se gli invasori torneranno, anch’io tornerò per combattere al tuo fianco e difendere il nostro Paese.”

Aethelred e Alfred si abbracciarono, un lungo abbraccio commosso e silenzioso, mentre Judith pensava che le cose non erano andate affatto come voleva, sebbene avesse comunque ottenuto la sicurezza che la corona di Alfred non sarebbe più stata in pericolo.

“Ti voglio bene, fratello, e sono fiero di te e del sovrano che diventerai. Sono certo che il tuo nome diventerà celebre anche fuori dall’Inghilterra e che nessuno più oserà minacciare il Regno” concluse il Principe, stringendo ancora una volta Alfred. Poi si staccò da lui e fece qualche passo per allontanarsi. “Addio, madre, non credo che ci rivedremo più. A te, Alfred, invece, arrivederci.”

“Buona fortuna, Aethelred” mormorò il giovane Re.

Con un ultimo sorriso verso il fratello, Aethelred girò sui tacchi e fece la sua uscita di scena da vero Principe. Si accorse solo all’ultimo che Hvitserk lo aveva seguito e che aveva assistito a tutta la scena dalla soglia della stanza.

Era molto orgoglioso del _suo Principe_ , che si era comportato… beh, da vero vichingo!

“Ce ne andiamo? Non abbiamo altro da fare qui” disse Aethelred a Hvitserk, che continuava a fissarlo ammirato.

I due uscirono dalla stanza, poi dal salone dei banchetti, infine dalla reggia, dirigendosi verso la casa che Re Alfred aveva concesso a Bjorn e ai suoi. Non si preoccuparono degli altri, che meritavano di restare a godersi la festa, i cibi e le bevande, se lo desideravano. In fondo avevano combattuto una battaglia cruenta e si meritavano divertimento e riposo.

“Sei stato davvero grande, sai? Mi sono divertito un sacco a sentirti parlare!” disse Hvitserk, dando una pacca sulla schiena a Aethelred. “Ti ha fatto davvero bene vivere con noi.”

“Beh, sì… credo che conoscervi mi abbia aiutato a capire molte cose…” rispose il giovane Principe. Era veramente buffo. Tutta la sua fierezza e la sua forza sembravano venire meno adesso che si trovava da solo con Hvitserk…

Quando Aethelred e Hvitserk giunsero a casa non c’era ancora nessuno: chiaramente tutti avevano preferito restare a festeggiare e il Principe si sentì ancora più in imbarazzo.

Al contrario, Hvitserk era tutto compiaciuto e sorridente.

“Mi sono sentito davvero orgoglioso di te” gli disse, facendoglisi sempre più vicino e conducendolo verso la stanzetta che ormai condividevano. “Ora sono davvero sicuro che tu sia degno di combattere accanto ai figli di Ragnar!”

Hvitserk lo baciò, spingendo la porta della stanza ed entrandovi con lui. Lo portò fino al letto, ve lo depose e si distese su di lui, continuando a baciarlo in modo languido, profondo e dolce. Fece scivolare via le sue vesti e si liberò delle proprie. Il suo corpo aderì a quello morbido del Principe come se tutti e due fossero nati per quello, poi il giovane vichingo immerse le mani nei capelli di Aethelred e lo baciò ancora sulle guance piene, agli angoli della bocca, fino a catturare di nuovo le sue labbra, schiudendole e baciandolo dolcemente per un tempo infinito, senza mai stancarsi. Gli accarezzò a lungo il corpo, dappertutto, per poi seppellirsi con lentezza in lui, per diventare una sola carne, un unico essere, stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, teneramente avvinghiati. Entrambi erano perduti nella dolcezza del contatto sempre più intimo, un contatto che li riempiva di tenerezza, calore, felicità infinite mentre le loro anime e i loro corpi si fondevano insieme.

Hvitserk e Aethelred stavano imparando sempre di più a trovare l’uno nell’altro la forza per affrontare tutto ciò che li attendeva: ostacoli, battaglie, tradimenti, sofferenze… ma l’unione, l’amicizia e soprattutto il loro amore appena nato sarebbero state le armi per sconfiggere qualsiasi nemico. In loro Sassoni e vichinghi avevano trovato quella connessione, quel legame che Ragnar Lothbrok aveva sognato… anche se, chissà, forse non proprio in questo modo!

Ma ciò che contava era il risultato, no?

**FINE**


End file.
